The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Code RYBRRBBRYB
Summary: God doesn't even know why I leave this story up here. Nostalgia, I guess? Oh well, don't bother with it, I didn't know how to write semi-well then.
1. The dream

Hi. I'm Spirit the Hedgehog and this is my first story. I hope you like it.

Oh right, the damn disclaimer. All characters in this story are from Sega and Sonic Team EXCEPT my own character (who is me, the person writing this) Spirit the Hedgehog. He's basically Silver just has way better powers, different forms, etc. and he looks like him too. Another story will be made. It'll go into details about this dude.

The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog:

Chapter 1: The Dream

There comes a time where even great heroes die. And this story tells exactly how.

On a cold winters morning, (Dragonforce, much?) a waking groan came from a room in the house. "Man, I had the weirdest dream last night." Said the blue hedgehog as he turned the shower knob. While the shower water was getting hot, another person in the house was waking up as well. "YYAAA…." Came a yawn from the orange two-tailed fox. "Sonic?" he yelled out. It echoed the whole house, so he thought that would be loud enough for him to hear. "What do you want? I'm in the shower." But the running water voiced most of it out. It was loud enough just for him to hear. "Just wondering where you were."

At breakfast, Sonic told the fox about his dream. "So I'm trapped in this rectangle box, right? I'm floating in mid-air. These lights are flashing into my eyes, in, out, in, out. All of a sudden, I feel this falling sense, cause', duh, I'm falling." Tails (the fox) just rolls his eyes and continues eating his Vector Flakes. "Now, I hear a big crash, and the bottom of this box is smashed into pieces." Sonic said, holding his hands in the air in the shape of the box he was talking about. He noticed Tails about to fall asleep. "I immediately run out of the box, and I'm in this black world. Following me?" Tails woke up. "Huh? What? What? What? Oh, hi Sonic. I know what you're talking about." Sonic slaps his hand over his face. "God, what am I going to do with you?"

Across the street, a red echidna gets on his computer. "Wonder if Sonic sent me another E-mail." He said. He double-clicked on the E–Mobious (I'm not sure how to spell that) icon. He clicked on the Internet website page. "The microphone explodes, shattering the mold" He started to sing. "Rally round no family, with a pocket full of shells. Rally round no-" He froze at the headline. His eyes widen. "Oh my sweet Jesus…." He said, staring in awe. " I gotta tell Sonic about this!!" He ran straight to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello? Yeah…. I gotta tell you something…. I know, I know…. go on your computer…. ok; now go on the Internet webpage…see? Told ya! Alright…alright, bye."

The front-page story on the computer read "Half of Mobious completely destroyed by a dark hedgehog, seeming to have no control over himself. It used what scientists have come up with "Darkness sphere," a sphere said to absorb anything evil and blast it at on one target. He has also used "Chaos Blast," a move everyone is familiar with, whether they have heard of it, or experienced it. Parts of his DNA were scattered al over the half of Mobious, and scientists will have more on this story soon enough."

Questions:

Why did Sonic have his dream?

Who is the mysterious hedgehog that destroyed the half of Mobious?

Find out in chapter 2!


	2. The dark side of me

Chapter 2: The dark side of me

Everyone around Mobious (still can't spell it right) has heard the dreaded news of the other side. Only few have ideas of who could of done this. Some thoughts were Darkspine, some were Shadow, but very little had any idea that a new hedgehog had arrived with powers beyond Sonic, Shadow and Silver combined. And that was Spirit, the hedgehog who would have an all out massacre with Mobious. (so yes, Spirit is the one who destroyed…well you know. I don't want to keep repeating myself.)

My (Spirit's) POV

Besides the fact that the headline said something about a hedgehog destroying the other side, it was a normal day. I hung out with friends, (I'm like part of the Sonic group) went to Chile's, and dropped off Sonic's buddies and they're girlfriends at their dates. (I feel so lonely sometimes not have a girlfriend…but you know…it's the last thing on my mind…. most of the time.) I went home and watched TV for a little and went to bed. Sounds normal, right? Well, little did I know that night I had eaten salt at Chile's. Once, my body is at full rest, the salt goes directly to my heart, making it beat like crazy. When it beats like that, I turn into my dark form and go insane. And, to make a long story short, I ended up killing about 15 people that night.

The next morning I found myself surrounded by news reporters and cop cars. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself. A bunch of military people surrounded me. They all had G.U.N. on their jackets. Then, it came to me. Flashback

I was just born. My parents called their friends over to see the joy I had brunt them. All they did was talk about me and walked away from my crib. A human doctor came over to see me, picked me up, and "inspected" me. My body became dark in physically appearance, and my eyes were just black. The doctor dropped me on my face and ran away. I got up, ran over to him, and tear his body in half. From there, I learned my first two words: Chaos Blast. The rest is history; a bloody, gory history.

End of flashback

"It was the only time I knew I was in that state." I said. The news reporters went on and those G.U.N. dudes just stood still, their guns pointing right at me. "LEAVE! NOW!" I screamed out loud. "YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO GET KILLED!! If you love living, I suggest you GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" the G.U.N. men shot at will. I jumped in the air, and landed with long claws and in Chaos form. (I'm still me, I just have a red aura around me and I'm freaking powerful.) "Claws of Hedgehog!" I screamed, tearing the military men apart. Only three were left. I decided to spare them.

"Oh my god! Did you just see that?" Sonic yelled after he saw me kicking ass on TV.

"How do you think this happened?" Knuckles said.

"Do you remember when we met him, he said for us not to give him salt?" Tails said, still looking at the screen.

"Yeah." Sonic and Knuckles said.

"You think this has something to do with this?"

"I don't know, Tails. But our friend's in deep trouble, with the law and himself, and were going to help him!" Sonic said, holding his right fist in the air. "He only wants to be just like us, and he is. Tails, remember a couple years ago, I nearly killed you when I was Darkspine?"

"Yeah, but-" Tails was interrupted.

"He's just like me then. I've been there, and I am going to help him! Who's with me?"

Silence. Tails finally said, "I am"

Knuckles simply nodded his head.

Questions:

What happened to me?

What will Sonic do to save me?

And when the hell will I get a girlfriend?

Find out most of the questions answers in chapter 3!!


	3. Kicking the Bucket

Chapter 3: Kicking the Bucket

Sonic POV

It had seemed like hours since we left to find Spirit. Wherever we went, it was deserted. You could of heard snow crunching a mile away. We finally came to a strange looking house.

"I- I don't want to go i-in there." Tails said shivering. "I think it's haunted."

We saw some flashing lights, grunts, and words we couldn't make out. Then, it happened.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The house exploded. Wooden pieces and bloody body parts flew everywhere. I don't want to get into further details.

My POV

I stood there, all dark. I breathed deeply from the kill I had just made. I got on my knees and cried "AH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" I latched on to my face with my hands and it looked like I was tearing my face apart.

"I don't understand any of this." Tails said.

"Don't you see, Tails? Spirit doesn't want to be this way. It's not him. It's a dark soul that takes him over whenever it wants to. He's trying to rip it out of him desperately. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do but watch. It's him and only him who can do this." (While Sonic was talking, I was screaming)

"Sonic! Get you and your friends away from me! I'm going to be transformed in a minute! Leave! NOW!" I screamed, feeling nothing but pain.

"No! I'm not going to let another friend die like this!"

"Leave! NOW!!"

"NO!"

I fell. Just fell to the ground, feeling the pain of this darkness about to take over my life. _So this is how it ends, _I thought to myself. My mind was in a coma while the darkness fully took over my body. I felt quills all over my hand from another animal. I heard choking and gagging from a voice in front of me, gasping for air. I had the ability of sight, but I couldn't help what I saw. And then, I saw one of my best friends, Tails being choked to death, right in front of me, by me.


	4. Overcoming the Darkness

Chapter 4: Overcoming the darkness

My POV

The darkness chucked Tails out of its hand and to the ground. It then grabbed Knuckles, the first real friend I had, threw him on the ground, and stomped on him. Hard.

"I suggest you take those pieces of shit you carry around and GET OUT!" the darkness said to Sonic.

Sonic just stood there. This is the first real time he was intimidated. The darkness suddenly grabbed its stomach and screamed.

"What are you doing, Spirit? I'm helping you!" It screamed to its stomach.

"Helping me? HELPING ME? Your killing everyone of friends I ever knew and that's supposed to help me?" I said. Now, remember, I'm inside the darkness. The reason he's holding his stomach is because my soul is trying to get out of it.

Tails POV

I lay on the ground, gasping for air. I am able to get up on my feet. But as soon as I do, the killer just swipes me back down. I thought all hope was gone. And then, it happened. I saw a hand sticking out of the killer's stomach. It just got longer and longer until it became a full arm. It grabbed the killer's chest and pulled itself out. I saw Spirit.

My POV

The darkness coughed up a huge amount of blood, then just stared right into my eyes.

"No, you're not…." it managed to say.

"Oh, I am." I said, with the widest grin you will every see on a person's face.

Questions:

What am I going to do?

Will we survive?

And why the hell is it called "The Death of Sonic" if he isn't dying?

Find out in Chapter 5!!!!


	5. A hell of a blast

Chapter 5: A hell of a blast

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or whatever. But I DO own me. And everything I own. I will be referring to the song One by Metalicca. I also own Violet the Hedgehog. SPOILER ALERT: She's my girlfriend. So…. uh…yeah.

My POV

"Yeah, that's right. Move back." I said to the darkness as I held out my hand in front of me.

" It…can't…. be.." The darkness said, just getting the words out.

"Spirit special!" I squeezed my hand on my arm as a black ball came in the palm of my hand. "DARKNESS SPHERE!!"

A black sphere fully emerged from my hand. I charged at the darkness as it covered its face with its arms.

"SONIC!" I shouted, barely holding back my power. He hesitated for a second because he had no idea what I was talking about.

"SONIC! You know what to do, so do it!" I yelled out to him. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"Sonic, jump on top of me. Don't ask, just do it." I yelled. He had a look saying "uhh…ok." but he jumped on top of me. An aura went from his body to mine. He fell of me and fainted. I close my eyes for a second, and then reopened them with a demented look. I charged again but this time at speed of sound. I ripped my hand with the sphere through the darkness. It was sure to die. Little did I know it was a clone. I wasted all my and Sonic's power. The darkness came behind the fainted body of Sonic and said,

" You have been a real pain in the ass Spirit. Now your friend's going to suffer for all you've done!!" It then did the worst thing you could have seen. It stabbed Sonic with a sharp piece of wood left on the ground from the explosion.

I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or dream

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible silence stops with me

Now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up, I cannot see

That there's not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, wake me

"Tails! Try to heal Sonic with whatever you can find or have. Knuckles! Get Sonic to safety. As for me, I have a bone to pick with this guy." I said. The darkness came in with a punch and started to battle.

Tails POV

Knuckles dragged Sonic to a nearby tree, but far away from the battle Spirit was having. I hooked up a bunch of machine parts lying around and began healing Sonic.

Back in the womb it's much too real

In pumps life that I must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I'll live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, wake me

Now the world is gone I'm just one

Oh God help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, help me

Sonic POV

All I could see was darkness and fire. A man with a pitchfork stood right in front of me.

"Whenever you're killed by pure darkness, you come here." He said to me.

"But where's here?" I said, not expecting a happy answer. I was right.

"Let me just put it this way." He said with a grin on his face like he'd done this same thing before. "Sonic the Hedgehog, welcome to hell."

Darkness

Imprisoning me

All that I see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

Body my holding cell

Landmine has taken my sight

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my arms

Taken my legs

Taken my soul

Left me with life in hell

Knuckles POV

Tails said for me to get some pieces of wood. As easy as that task was, I couldn't find any. I heard a rattling in a bush in front of me. Whatever was in there jumped in the air then landed with a thump.

"W-Who are you?" I said.

"Oh, me? I'm Violet, Spirit's girlfriend."

Questions:

My POV

Will I win?

How will Sonic get out of hell?

WTF?

Find out in chapter 6!


	6. Judgement Day

Chapter 6: Judgment Day

My POV

I stand in front of a dark blob that used to be my own. I sigh with relief because I know that this pure darkness will not hurt anyone, anything, anymore. It's over. Or so we thought.

Normal POV (in hell)

Flames spout everywhere. Sonic lay on the ground from being struck by Lucifer himself. He immediately got up and charged at the devil. The devil didn't even touch him, and he fell to the ground with large amounts of pain. Sonic coughed up some blood, then fell unconscious.

"Sucks for you." The devil said to him. "Maybe if you were stronger, you'd be able to touch me. You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a hero." He said as he stomped on Sonic, barely conscious on the ground.

"You can't be the devil. You're just a faker, you bastard!" Sonic jumped on his feet and charged at him once again, this time with all his power. But he was simply knocked down by the devil.

"Don't you get it, Sonic? I'm you. I'm everyone. I could be you, Herman Li, and some 5 year old at one time." The devil said with one of those twisted looks. "Tell ya what. I'll let you live again. Just for now." He said, and Sonic lifted off the ground, and descended to earth.

Knuckles POV

My god, this is random, I thought to myself.

"It's a long story." Violet said.

"Kinda figured that." I said.

"Do you know where he is?" She said.

"Where who is?" I said. Then I realized whom she was talking about. "He's over there." I said, pointing to where I thought he was.

"Ok, thanks." She said, running to where I pointed.

"Wow." I said. "Life doesn't make any sense anymore."

Violet POV

God, it couldn't of gotten any worse. That freaking echidna back there lied to me. I ended up finding Spirit lying on the ground. I had a potion for him but it could only work if the person in healing was conscious. His condition was serious (I'm going to a medical school). I tried a few techniques I learned in medical school, but always the same result: unconscious. "Wait a minute." I said. "I got to think outside the box." I remembered my medical teacher telling me that if the techniques wouldn't work. "Spirit's not a normal guy, so I have to think of a not normal way to get him back-" I was stopped by my own thoughts. "It's risky, but I'll try it."

Questions:

What will Violet do to get Spirit back to consciousness?

How will Sonic get out of hell again?

And where is this story going?

Find out in Chapter 7! (This time, leave a review guessing the questions.)


	7. COOL!

Chapter 7: COOL!

WARNING AND SPOILER: this chapter will contain romance. If you are disgusted easily, I recommend you to press Ctrl W (In the last chapter, where it said "It's risky, but I'll try it" at the end is now changed to "OMG." It'll make more sense.)

My POV

COOL! That was my first thought when I woke up. I woke up (duh…). The first thing I saw Violet's face. She had a big smile across her face like something happened that never happened before. Well, that's because something _**did**_ happen that never happened before.

"It's about time!" Tails yelled after he saw us (he's been in on the whole _**us**_ thing since the _**us**_ thing ever started)

"Shut up and help Sonic you douche!" I said, smiling. He knew I was kidding and said, "He is good to go!"

Sonic got up. "Hey Spirit! How's it going?"

"Oh it's fine and- IT WAS HORRIBLE!! I got nearly killed by my freakin' self!" I said. I had a 'are you freaking serious?' look on my face.

"How the hell did you get out of…. hell?" Violet said (she has powers of her own that let her see people and where they are, even if they're dead… isn't that freaking awesome?!).

Sonic POV

What a hell of a guy, Spirit. He's so happy one second; next he'll kill you.

"It's a long story." I said happily. They asked to hear the story, and I told them.

Normal POV

A rampage, an all out massacre, and a person who has seen hell. Something impossible, no. Something no one would think of, yes. Today's people have yet to see these events, for this is predicting the future somehow. This is only one of many events… in the Twilight Zone.

The End

Questions:

..Or is it?


End file.
